When maneuvering in restricted conditions, moored, or at anchor, Navy vessels are particularly vulnerable to attack from a group of small, fast boats. Due to their size, speed, and maneuverability, these small boats can attack and then run and hide from larger navy vessels. To make matters worse, the hostiles will often be operating in their own waters where they will typically enjoy a significant numerical advantage and superior knowledge of the waterways. This type of attack, which is referred to as a “small-boat-swarm,” is the tactic of choice for terrorists.
Small-boat-swarm is best countered by similarly-sized, stealthy, fast, heavily-armed craft. An appropriately outfitted Zodiac-type raft has been used for this service. But even highly-trained navy personnel have a limited capability to withstand the repeated shock to their bodies that occurs when traveling in such craft at high speed in moderately high sea states.
Another type of craft that could be used for this type of engagement is an attack helicopter. The primary attributes of the attack helicopter include its tactical agility (e.g., speed, horizon masking, and engagement geometry), assortment of weaponry, and its ability to engage multiple targets. Its primary limitations are its signatures (e.g., radar, infrared, visual and audible) and a sortie time that is limited to only about two hours.
There is a need, therefore, for a vessel that is fast, maneuverable, and suitably equipped to engage and counter a small-boat-swarm or reconnoiter undetected in littoral waters.